


One day at home

by Photiniaaaaa



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: ABO, Alpha Genji, Bottom Hanzo, M/M, PWP, omega hanzo, 不会打tag
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 10:42:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15817260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Photiniaaaaa/pseuds/Photiniaaaaa
Summary: 源氏向公司请假，在家照顾怀孕四个月的半藏。





	One day at home

**Author's Note:**

> 存档用，看到随缘  
> 【ABO 普通人au 伪兄弟 孕期play 失禁 OOC】

半藏怀孕近四个月，肚子已经大到影响日常生活了。  
源氏干脆请了假，准备待在家里好好照顾行动困难的伴侣。  
然而半藏对他嫌弃得不行。本来他在家安静看书是挺好的一件事，却被无所事事的源氏再三打扰，一上午都看不进去几页纸。  
这会，Alpha毛茸茸的脑袋又凑了过来。  
半藏“啪”把书一合，“你要是无聊就去准备午饭！”他捏着源氏脸上的肉把后者拎到一边，松开，对他做了个走开的摆手。  
源氏疼得哎哟了好半天。他揉了揉被掐红的脸颊，撅着嘴，一副委屈兮兮的模样。他张嘴刚欲说些什么，接着就收到了半藏从镜片后射出的眼神警告。  
源氏小声自言自语：“我就是想陪你……”他耷拉着脑袋，说着转身就离开了书房，整个人像一朵蔫了吧唧的花。  
半藏深吸一口气，空气在肺里走了一圈才缓缓吐出。他看了一眼爱人离开后紧闭的房门，不安地动了动贴在椅子上的屁股，寻了个更舒服的位置。  
书房里只听得到翻页的声音。  
……  
源氏做的饭卖相虽然略微不佳，但是味道非常惊艳。半藏一句“还不错”的评价听得源氏不存在的小狗尾巴直接翘上了天。  
对半藏来说，怀孕就是肚子变大，做某些事情费劲了些。胎儿的存在丝毫不影响他的食欲，他甚至在餐桌上多喝了好几碗味增汤。  
这就导致半藏饭后没看多长时间的书本，就渐渐觉得膀胱开始发涨。  
男人扔下书，抱着肚子去了洗手间。他刚欲关上洗手间的门，源氏看准时机敏捷地从门缝处挤了进去。  
“哥！”源氏反手关上门，笑眯眯地从后面拥住半藏的双肩，在对方的脸颊上吧唧亲了一口。他刚洗完碗筷，微凉的手指上还残留着洗涤剂的味道。  
“你进来干什么？”半藏挑起一边眉毛，“还有不要这么叫我。”  
“我可是特意为你请了两个星期的假…半藏你也太冷漠了……”源氏下巴搁在爱人的肩上，说话语调都委屈得不行。  
吸入鼻的全是半藏颈间的淡香。源氏一直找不到合适的形容词来描述爱人的信息素味道，他只知道这股香味他第一次嗅到时，就瞬间沉沦了，至今依旧为之狂热。  
半藏语气硬了些，“你进来到底干什么？”他只想上个厕所。  
“我想听听孩子……”源氏说着，撩开上衣下摆的手却直直盖在了半藏结实圆鼓的胸部，灵活的指尖找到男人突起敏感的肉粒又揪又捏，红莓果般的乳头轻易变得充血硬挺起来。  
“你……”半藏当然明白源氏心里的打算，他皱起眉毛刚想说些什么，忽然感觉到有什么又硬又涨的东西顶在自己的股缝间。  
源氏勃起了。他吮吻着半藏的脖颈，在肌肤上留下一朵朵粉色的小花儿，布料底下的手也越来越不安分。半藏面染潮红，呼吸渐粗，身子也慢慢软了下来。  
自半藏怀孕起，两个人性生活的次数一只手都数得清，而且大部分都是通过手来解决的。现在胎儿日渐稳定，医生也说这时候做爱没有什么问题，Alpha发誓要把之前欠的全部讨回来。  
Alpha的信息素令半藏的身体有了反应，肠道分泌的爱液很快打湿了内裤，滑腻地粘在臀部。半藏被源氏揽在怀中，发软的双腿渐渐都支撑不住身体了。  
源氏一手钻进半藏裤中，手指从臀瓣之间向下触到往外吐着液体的湿软后穴，贪婪的穴肉翕张不停，一下子就吞了源氏的两根手指进去。  
“呃……”半藏眉间紧皱，他咬着下唇试图稳住自己的身体，“等一下…出去再做，我……”  
然而事实是，他的前端也已经起了反应，裆部的布料被撑起一个色情的弧度，还有分泌物濡染出的小片深色湿痕。  
源氏恍若未闻，他自顾自地脱下爱人的裤子，解开自己的裤头，掏出狰狞勃发的性器，低声嘱咐半藏“手扶好墙”之后，便对准Omega水淋淋的肉穴一个挺腰，将阴茎送进了肠道深处。过量的汁水从连接处的缝隙四溅开来。  
半藏发出一声惊呼。他被源氏顶得重心一偏，差点向前摔倒，鼻梁上的眼镜都歪了。他忙不迭护住自己的孕肚，一手撑在冰凉的瓷砖墙壁上勉强稳住了身型。他甚至还来不及好好喘气，就被碾磨敏感点产生的快感填充了理智。  
两个人结合这么久，Omega的身体内部已经被Alpha开发完全，软热的肠道与性器紧密贴合，不留一丝痕迹。蠕动着的内壁仿佛一张销魂的小嘴，试图把入侵者吸向最深处。  
源氏怕伤到孩子，进得很小心，但每一下都又深又重，直捅穴心，搅得甬道深处水声连连，淫靡又下流，就好像他想把卵囊也塞进去似的。  
半藏来洗手间本是想泄水，却不成想被源氏抓住直接摁在这里操了起来。充满液体的膀胱酸胀难忍，敏感的穴肉被再三刺激，导致下体被快感刺激得酥麻一片。没捅几下，半藏深粉色半硬的前端就颤抖着激射出一股强烈的水液来。  
Omega失禁了。膀胱里得到排泄的液体通过尿道从性器顶端粉色的小孔中源源不断地向外喷涌，仿佛水枪。  
浅色的灼热液体被释放在瓷砖墙面上，从墙根处流淌开，打湿了脚底。  
过了很久，水声才渐渐停止。  
半藏身子颤抖，他垂着眼睑一言不发睫毛打下一片阴影，脸颊羞得赤红。源氏一愣，听见动静他瞬间明白怎么回事了。他在心里责怪自己太冲动，又满腔歉意地向半藏道了声对不起。  
然而半藏皱着眉头把脑袋扭到一边不愿睁眼，浑身皮肤红得像一只熟透的小螃蟹。  
源氏软软地唤了他好几次，半藏都咬着下唇都没有理会，最后他被源氏强行扭过头含住了双唇。吻缠绵而温柔，舌头交缠，涎水充盈到顺着唇角流淌滴落。唇瓣都被吮吸到红肿充血，颜色艳得惊人。源氏夺过主导权，加深了这个吻，把半藏亲得晕头转向，连如何呼吸都忘记了。  
缺氧让Omega神志恍惚，他喉咙深处发出一串无意义的声音，眼角分泌出泪水将视野搞得模糊一片。  
就在半藏快要因为缺氧而昏过去时，源氏终于放过了他被吸得肿起的唇瓣，转而继续啃吻他的颈项，劲瘦有力的腰部还在又重又狠地将性器捣进半藏的身体。粗大的肉茎将Omega肿起的穴口撑到平滑，且不留一丝缝隙。  
半藏仿佛刚被救上岸边的溺水者，浑身狼狈湿淋，大口汲取着空气。  
身体被Alpha用力肏弄，肠壁分泌出的水液被捣出体外再顺着大腿内侧往外细细流淌，半藏被源氏略带粗暴的动作顶到双腿发软，甚至有些站立不稳。Omega禁欲许久的身体终于尝到了甜头，无穷的快感自尾椎炸开，把半藏下身刺激得酸软发胀，他完全勃起的阴茎冒着前液顶住瓷砖，随着身体的动作在墙面留下一片稀薄的污浊。  
Omega的身体逐渐适应了爱人的频率，“啊…再快点…用力，啊！啊哈！”  
“哥…你真贪吃……”源氏啃着怀中人的耳廓，嘟哝道，“唔…那试试这样如何？”说着，他一直扶在男人腰侧的右手开始下滑，狠狠揉了一把对方丰满黏腻的臀瓣，再向下拾过半藏的腿窝向上一抬，令他一只脚离了地。  
半藏丝毫没料到源氏的动作，身体重心蓦地一移，使另一条本就疲惫不堪的腿更添压力，直接屈了膝盖，瞬间全身的重量都集中在了身体里的那根孽物上！  
Omega脑子一片空白。他被死死钉在源氏的老二上，分泌的肠液几乎是入口处喷涌出来，把Alpha下体的耻毛搞得一团糟。灼热的硬物似乎劈开肉道进入到了一个从来没有探索到的深处。紧闭的生殖腔入口和敏感点被狠狠摩擦着，波涛般的刺激带领半藏一点点走入极乐。  
“啊啊！别，源氏你——呜……”半藏眼前模糊一片，带着体温的液体从眼眶里滚滚落下，在脸颊上留下两道湿痕。  
“半藏你真的…太棒了……”源氏呼吸一窒息，随即咬紧了牙关。他差点被吸得缴械投降。  
“太过了，不行……孩子，孩子要……”半藏觉得自己快坏掉了。一条腿支撑着自己全部的体重着实有些费劲，更何况还带着一个孩子。  
他不断央求身后的人力道轻一些，嘴里吐出的话却如同音调婉转下流的叫床声。  
源氏没做声，他心里很清楚自己的分寸。男人左手覆上半藏扶住自己肚子的手，右手依旧托举着男人的右腿，下身就像打桩机一般不知疲倦地挺入抽出，带出大股透明液体。  
“啊…啊啊额…哈……”半藏咬住下唇，唾液还是不受控制地从嘴角的缝隙流了下来。他浑身湿透，上衣黏连在肌肤上，就像刚从水里捞出一般，鼻梁上的眼镜也早就不知道掉到哪去了。  
两个人几乎是同时攀上了顶端。源氏的阴茎被Omega穴眼紧紧吸住，湿软紧致的内壁连青筋的起伏都刻画得巨细无遗，如同一张技艺高超的小嘴，爽得他差点成结。Alpha又深入了几下，最后精关一开，用精液将半藏灌了个满满当当。  
半藏感受到了肠道的饱胀，一直没有被碰过的前端就这样硬生生到达了高潮，乳白色的精水把墙面搞得一团糟。那些白色液体因重力向下流淌，最后和地上的尿液混合成了一滩糟糕的东西。  
“唔……”半藏翻着眼白，表情不知是痛苦还是爽到极致，反正一脸被玩坏了的模样。漆黑的发丝被汗水打湿，黏贴在脸颊上。  
源氏呼出一口气，他吻了吻半藏的肩头，接着身子后撤，慢慢拔出了自己软下来的老二。绞紧的穴肉不舍于对方的离开，还在留恋地收缩翕张。被扩张太久的穴心暂时无法合拢，粉色的肠肉暴露在空气中。身体里的液体没了阻碍，源源不断从后穴中涌出，粘稠又浑浊的液体顺着腿根往下滴淌，仿佛女人攀上绝顶后的潮吹，淅淅沥沥滴落到地上的那滩水中。  
Alpha小心地放下半藏的腿，对方却连站都站不稳直直往源氏怀中倒去，源氏眼疾手快直接将累瘫了的Omega打横抱起，走出洗手间，把爱人轻柔地放在卧室的大床上。  
这场性事还未结束，接下来做的几次，源氏都以半藏舒服为主，竭尽可能地讨好因自己一时任性而气到不理他的爱人。  
……  
“半藏…你猜孩子是男孩还是女孩呢？”源氏耳朵轻轻贴在半藏的肚子上，听着里面小生命的回响。  
“女孩吧，我想要个女孩……”半藏已经累到眼皮都睁不开了，他万分疲倦地轻声回应道。

END


End file.
